


Sylvain's Personal Feast

by Nihl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix has vague genitalia, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, No Beta, Porn, Smut, Sylvain is a regular human, catboy!Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihl/pseuds/Nihl
Summary: Sylvain's thirsty for his catboy. Felix is too soft to resist.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	Sylvain's Personal Feast

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn. Sorry.

“C’mon Fe. Won’t you be a good kitten and keep your hips up for me? You’re makin’ it real hard for me to taste you, babe.”

Felix is trembling uncontrollably on his elbows and knees, feeling weak from the hard fuck Sylvain treated him to when he had gotten home that evening. He jerks his hips back up as Sylvain slaps his ass, black cat ears folding back flat against his head at the sensation. He’s hot all over, and dripping wet from his hole, feeling his own slick and semen dripping slowly down his thigh.

“There we go sweetheart…that’s it, show me that sweet lil’ pussy, hm?” Sylvain says, rubbing the wetness into Felix’s trembling thighs. 

He leans forward, breath hot on the catboy’s most intimate parts, and gives a long, filthy lick. Felix’s ensuing moan goes high pitched at the end, tail flicking wildly as Sylvain presses in deeper and uses his lips to _suck_. It’s overwhelming, feeling the hot drag of the slick appendage within him, sliding deeper and deeper and eliciting the filthiest wet noises. Felix is sobbing, legs twitching as Sylvain stays close and nibbles there, god, it’s—he’s—

“Nonono, wait, that’s—”

Felix lets out a ragged cry as two of Sylvain’s fingers slide right into his open hole, unrelenting as they press in deep, searching. Felix’s tail is lashing now, a nonstop of ‘ah, ah, ah’s leaking from his drooling open mouth as Sylvain finds that tender spot inside him and presses _hard_.

Goddess, how is Felix meant to survive this? His second orgasm is rising fast, making his ears twitch and his tail shiver, his toes curl. Sylvain is eagerly moaning into his slick wet spaces, and the vibration ratchets the pleasure up higher. It rolls up from inside him, spreading hot tendrils through his blood as Felix struggles to comprehend the pleasure from those wicked fingertips, that hot wet tongue.

Sylvain is the only one to have ever made him felt this way. The thought makes Felix dizzy, makes him go nonverbal as all the sensation overwhelms him. There’s a vibration overtaking his whole body, and he realizes with a jolt that even as his vocal cords fail to produce sound, he has begun to purr. He feels Sylvain make an especially loud approving groan, licking into him harder, fingering him faster, making him squelch lewdly as more wetness flows out of him. 

_I can’t,_ Felix thinks desperately, feeling hysterical as the sensation builds, as the wet sloppy noises from behind him grow louder. _Not so soon, I can’t—I’m—oh, Goddess, Ican’tIcan’tIcan’t—!_

“S-sylv _AIN!_ ”

Felix shrieks as he comes again, trembling hard as his hips buck and jerk, crying uncontrollably as white-hot pleasure engulfs him. Even as Felix writhes against the bed, Sylvain’s hand continues to relentlessly rub and thrust deep inside. When his red-headed lover finally removes his mouth, there’s a thick strand of cum and saliva connecting them that he scoops into his mouth with a thoughtful noise as he sits up.

“God, Fe, kitten. You taste so fucking good.” The praise curls deep in Felix’s belly, makes him start a soft purr. “Yeah, that’s my good boy. Look at you, all fucked out. But we’re not done yet, hm? I’m still hungry, baby.”

Felix turns his head to look incredulously at him, drool drying along his chin and eyes still wet. His ears are upright with indignation.

“What, now?”

“Mm, yeah.” A slow grin spreads across Sylvain’s face as he lazily begins to move the fingers that are still nestled inside his lover. “It’s been a long week, hasn’t it? And you were so good and patient for me, kitten.” His fingers are thrusting harder now, making loud slurping noises as Felix moans weakly. “I’ve got to reward good behavior. Positive reinforcement, right?”

“Y-you’re so—so stu-pid.” Felix stammers, dropping to his elbows. He’s weak and oversensitive, but his hips are twitching back and forth like they can’t decide on welcoming the sensation or not. Gripping the bedsheets, the cat hybrid flexes his claws pensively as he goes burning hot between his legs again. He thinks he can probably go again, but it’ll hurt. And it’s embarrassing, but the hybrid likes it when it aches, likes that Sylvain knows that, likes that he pushes past Felix’s weak defenses and goes straight to the core of him, deep deep _deep_ , so Felix knows there’s nowhere else that his lover would rather be.

“Hmm?” Sylvain hums, watching as Felix’s hips lower and start to push back unconsciously.

“F-fine. You…you can. Do th-that.”

“Do what, kitten?” The redhead teases, stopping the thrust of his digits to rub the tips just under that soft spot inside that makes his boyfriend go all melty. He loves it when Felix tells him yes, tells him that it feels good, when he peaks multiple times in a night so that he gets all loose and malleable and gets to sleep with the feisty feline tucked into his arms.

“You-! You know what, idiot!” Felix snaps, kicking his feet. 

Sylvain laughs and leans forward to cover Felix’s back, reaches a little deeper inside to rub circles ‘round that lovely little sweet spot, watches the cat ears go from upright to flat, the body underneath him freezing in place.

“Of course I know. I know you better than anyone else, Fe.” The older man nuzzles affectionately against trembling black ears, feeling the soft fur brush against his lips and nose. “But I love it when you tell me what you want, kitten. I love it when you give in, not just _here_ ” he thrusts his fingers for emphasis, “but when your little hole here tells me so, too.” His other hand comes up to play with Felix’s lips, petting his slightly rough tongue and rubbing his smooth little fangs.

Sylvain watches his little lover turn an even brighter red, amber eyes glossy as they glare back at him. He waits patiently, rubbing at both the top and the back. Eventually the muscle around the irritable cat hybrid’s eyes soften, goes from a glare to the squinty-eyed gaze that’s equally familiar. It took forever for Sylvain to parse that look, a surprisingly informative Google search years after seeing it over and over before he finds out that it’s a positive sign. That Felix was telling him he loved Sylvain in his own quiet way, for years. And now, Sylvain is determined to make up for the lost time. He removes his fingers from the tempting depths of the younger man’s mouth.

“Well? What do we say?”

Felix shivers and buries his face into the pillow, inhaling deep as he catches Sylvain’s musky pine-and-cinnamon scent.

“…Please, please pamper my p-pussy.” 

“It would be my pleasure.”

Two fingers inside become three as Sylvain thrusts _hard_ inside, nearly knocks Felix into the headboard as he leans down to lick at the tearstains on his face. The cat hybrid is moaning again, rocking back desperately, feeling the heat ratchet up inside as his lover begins a pattern of thrusting and grinding in harsh circles on that vulnerable place inside. 

Felix’s cries become high-pitched whines as Sylvain goes back to that noisy wet hole, grazing his tongue teasingly over where he’s become so open.

“C’mon kitten, lift your hips for me.”

“I-I can’t!” Felix moans, his legs and back feel too jelly-like to support the desired position.

“Hmm…” Sylvain considers their position, thoughtful, then gets an idea.

The redhead brings up his hand to stroke Felix’s soft black tail at the base, smirking when he sees the hybrid’s hips jerk up but still unable to hold the position. He removes his grip and instead moves his hand upward, curls it into a loose fist and begins to grind his knuckles into the pale skin above Felix’s tail, rubbing in small circles. He’s shocked when Felix _screams_.

“Ooo—ooh! Too-too m-much, n-nooo—” Felix whines, his arms collapsing underneath him so his chest is pressed against the sheets. His hips are rising of their own accord and Sylvain _does not stop_ , massaging that sensitive spot at the base of his tail along with the soft parts inside him. 

The catboy’s nerves are firing too many signals at once, and his head spins as he presses drool and tears into the pillow while his back arches into the most beautiful slope, his tail standing straight up. Sylvain chuckles meanly, leaning down to finally get his mouth where he wants it, now that those bony hips are giving him easy access. Felix’s cries are beautiful, going high pitched and trailing into wordless gasps, then returning with desperate whimpers that start the cycle all over again.

“You’re so good for me, Fe.” Sylvain mumbles into that wet heat, licking hard and deep inside before retreating for shallow laps at the entrance. “Goddess, look at how gorgeous you are right now. I’m the luckiest man alive.”

He returns to licking out his feline lover, ignoring the pitiful cries and breathless pleas as he continues his relentless assault on the sensitive nerves on his lower back and drawing out wet, filthy noises from below. Felix can’t think anymore, unaware of the sounds coming out of his mouth as his tongue drags against the pillow and his claws puncture the sheets. He can’t hold on for much longer, too overstimulated now to even register that the way his body is contorted is starting to hurt.

The pleasure starts deep within, thundering outwards and sparking at the base of his back, at the sensitive skin at his hole, catches on his nipples as they rub against the sheets and flies all the way up to his head. There’s a fresh burst of tears as the cat hybrid’s orgasm begins to ravage his body, a full-body trembling that doesn’t stop, can’t be stopped.

“A-a-auh, oo- _ooh_ , S-Syl—!” 

It’s devastating. Sylvain leans back before Felix’s bucking breaks his nose and continues the lower back rubs and the internal massage as his lover’s voice breaks, silent as he is wracked with the most intense orgasm of his life. It feels unending as those hands keep stroking, rubbing, grinding at him, turns his muscles into mush and his brain into pulp. He’s ruining the sheets, he knows, but that knowledge is far away as his vision whites out for what feels like an hour, the pleasure petering out into a floaty numbness.

When Felix comes to, Sylvain is spooning him away from the wet spot, rubbing gentle hands through his hair and stomach. The older man's erection is pressed between his thighs, sending numbing jolts through his body when it nudges against where he’s still sensitive. It takes him a couple tries to get the words out.

“Y-you can use. My thighs. Go ahead and c-cum, Syl.” Sylvain groans and after a few more strokes against that plush skin there’s a hot mess between his legs, thick and hot and making the hybrid shiver.

“I love you so much, Fe.” Sylvain murmurs once he catches his breath. He tightens the arm he has around Felix, drawing him closer to press his head between those soft black ears.

“…I love you too, idiot.” Felix murmurs back, feeling himself begin to purr weakly as Sylvain winds gentle fingers around his tail. They fall asleep like that, entwined and satiated, just how both of them like it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is...so embarrassing. But yes, I am emerging from years of lurking to post a smutty catboy porn fic that I wrote in 3 hours. Blaming @FELINYANS on Twitter for riling up all these catboy!Felix headcanons in me that combines both my love and knowledge of cats and the glory that is a sword-wielding manlet.
> 
> I couldn't decide what genitalia to give Fe, my brain was already exploding from writing this. Feel free to fill in the blanks as you like, Sylvain and Felix really just say pussy in like a sex-talk way, not necessarily in a literal way.
> 
> Let me know if there are any typos, I'm going to go scream into a pillow and hope I'm not struck by lightning for my sins.


End file.
